free_realms_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Freerealms Sunrise Freedom RPG Community
Introduction The FR SR Freedom Community is a community of people who want to RPG their own way in FR without interfering with Lore. We are not against Lore so follow it if you wish to. This community is for people who want to RPG privately and not affect Lore negatively. Here we are free to RPG as we please without going against Lore negatively and still be in Lore if anyone here ever wishes to. The co-founder of this group and I strive for peace for all RPers here. Special Note On Lore Lore is a specific set of guidlines for FR RPG that has its own storyline to it. You cannot be an OC from some other franchise but you can be something similer as it contains races such a warriorcats, ninjas, etc. So there isnt really room for customization or original characters that you can rpg from something. The Lore is set so people can enjoy rpging more and a big factor is it strives to eliminate power playing. FR SR Freedome RPG Community is NOT in opposition of Lore. We respect it, but we roleplay without effecting ''it. This is so we can aim for peacefull rpging for '''ALL '''roleplayers in Freerealms. Rules: 1: (Written by co-founder Bre) Please do not interfere with Lore unless you follow it. We don’t want to cause problems. We do not have any say if FR SR staff wants to ban anyone for causing issues in Lore. 2. (co-founder Draca) Please respect some of the Lore rules still, such as: No trespassing into lands if one owns and says "Go somewhere else to roleplay." But you can roam freely, just be careful. (( (Bre) When interacting/participating in Lore follow the rules of Lore, back to Rule 1 we currently cannot say anything against FR SR staff if they ban anyone for disrupting a Lore RPers experience.)) 3. (Draca, edit #Bre) No rude or hostile and cause fights of ANY kind against someone who does want to follow the Lore. Flipped around: Please do not be rude or hostile and cause fights of ANY kind against those who do not want to follow the Lore. This rule is made so that you can be free to your own thoughts/opinions/ideas/wishes, in a peaceful/political handling way. 4. (Draca) No Powerplaying, this rule is actually made set in both the Lore and Non-Lore rules. No one likes it. (( (Bre) This is a major thing that the Lore was trying to avoid, as explained in ''Special Note On Lore. )) 5. (Draca) No OOC/Real life drama brought into roleplay. This doesn't have to be fully explained. If you do not wish to roleplay at the time then just say so and respect his/her's wishes if they do not want too, if you do not like the way someone is roleplaying with you, just say something instead of causing more issues. (( (Bre) Please at least tell the poeple you are rpging with if your out of charcater and/or are not talking in rpg. I.e. use parenthesis (like this). )) 6. (Draca) Do not be racist/Sexist 7. (Draca) Do not bring real religions into game please, you can make up your own fake religions or fake religions from another game in. 8. (Draca) You can bring other game lives/chars into roleplay! Meaning, you can pretend to be like your char from a different game, extra! (( (Bre) OC's)) 9. (Draca) You can do a lot of things freely and roleplay however you want! But just follow these simple rules. (( (Bre) I agree with the above rules.)) ((MORE ORGONIZATION AND ADDITIONAL THINGS ARE IN PROGRESS, WE UST NEED TIME))